gtafandomcom-20200222-history
JB 700
The Dewbauchee JB 700 is a classic grand tourer making its debut in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The JB 700 is based on a mixture of several iconic Aston Martins of the 1960s: the Aston Martin DB4, Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato, and Aston Martin DB5. This vehicle is specifically inspired by the classic Aston Martin DB5 driven by secret agent James Bond in several movies, most notably Goldfinger and Skyfall. Its name, JB 700, is a direct reference to Bond (his initials, and 700 is the 007 number rearranged). The car features very strong British-Italian design elements from the 1960s. The front of the car has been designed in a luxurious manner and is made up of a prominent chrome bumper, below it there are three vents, the central vent being the widest. Above the chrome bumper there is a chrome-trimmed grille, which has horizontal chrome strips inset. The manufacturer emblem is centrally positioned just above the grille. Either side of this grille there is a main circular headlamp with a small turn indicator lamp beneath. The areas of the bonnet/hood behind the headlights are elevated and about two-thirds distance between the front face and the A-pillar, there are circular rear-view mirrors mounted on the elevated areas. In the lower bonnet/hood area there is a long, elegant, centrally-positioned scoop. The side of the car is fairly straight, evidenced by how straight the main upper body line is. Behind the front wheel arches there are three pieces of chrome trim. The greenhouse area features very thin A and B-pillars, which have chrome trim. The C-pillar is long and smooth, and rear-side windows also have chrome trim. The rear wheel arch is located a short distance behind the front door. This grand tourer features chrome wire wheels wrapped in medium-profile tyres as standard. The rear of the car is also dominated by the presence of a large chrome bumper, which spans the entire rear and also extends to the sides of the car as well. A manufacturer emblem is placed at the tops of the rear face. The license plate area is between the two rear lamp units and the upper edge features a chrome strip. Two small, circular exhaust tips are found beneath the bumper. The car features dual semi-automatic guns mounted above the front quarter panels, caltrop dispensers under the rear bumper, a retractable bullet-proof shield just behind the rear window (not usable or featured in the game whatsoever), and the passenger seat can also be ejected through the roof of the vehicle. Unfortunately, these gadgets are not usable outside the missions Deep Inside and Pack Man (unless mods are used). Current Design Gallery Performance GTA V This grand tourer features a FR layout. It is powered by a naturally-aspirated, 6-double barreled Carburetor V12 engine, with two overhead camshafts, which is capable of providing decent acceleration and an excellent top speed. The vehicle's relatively light weight and low profile make it a stable car, however it is prone to oversteer at high speeds due to its RWD drivetrain. Crash deformation is impressive, as the JB 700 can take multiple head-on collisions and much gunfire before the engine fails. This is one of the best drifting cars in the game following the Futo, Schwartzer, Vacca, Ruiner, Bullet and the Dominator. Its top speed is matched with the Stinger. GTA V Overview 6-Double Barreled Carburetor V12 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Prominent Appearances in Missions *Deep Inside *Pack Man Gallery JB700GTAVFront.jpg|A white JB 700 in GTA V (Rear quarter view). JB700-GTAV-2ndTrailer.png|A JB 700 as seen in the second trailer. DewbaucheeClassic-GTAV-rear.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the JB 700. 30.jpg|JB 700 in Vespucci Beach. Jb-700-topless-gtav.png|JB 700 topless during Deep Inside mission. JB_700_spike_strips_cropped.png|JB 700 spikes. JB-700-GTAV-LicensePlate.png|The "4G3NT" license plate. Locations *Can be bought for $475,000 ($375,000 in GTA Online) from Legendarymotorsport.net. Trivia General *There are several references in the vehicle that are very related with James Bond films: **The name "JB 700" is a play on James Bond and his DB5. "JB" is James Bond's initials, while "700" is "007" backwards. **The Legendarymotorsport.net also describes the JB 700 as a vehicle for misogynistic, drunk British spies, a reference to James Bond's habits. **The "movie version" of the JB 700, one of the five cars Devin Weston tasked Franklin Clinton to steal, features usable machine guns (in Pack Man) and even the ejector seat (in Deep Inside) inspired directly from the Aston Martin DB5 from the James Bond films. The license plate for the car reads "4G3NT" or "agent" showing more inspiration from Bond and his DB5. ***The unique license plate which reads 'AGENT' is obviously a reference to James Bond. * The mounted guns attached to the vehicle aren't visible in the second GTA V trailer, unlike in the final release of the game. * The mounted gun is similar to the Vehicle Machine Gun upgrade featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, which allows players install mounted machine guns in the fenders of the cars. ** However, these guns are non-functional outside of the missions. GTA V * The default radio station of this car is WorldWide FM. *The guns can be obtained via save editing. But, no button on the controller can fire them as they are only programmed in the mission. *After one of the first updates, is listed as "Decommissioned JB 700". *In the previous gen version, this car sounds like a Sultan, in the enhanced version, it sounds like a Coquette Classic. *The mounted guns on the JB 700 sound like a Combat MG and are as effective, or even more effective than a Combat Shotgun. *Strangely, the in-game model is loosely based on A V8, with two camshafts and manifolds, however, six holes appear in the side of the engine block, and 12 carburetors appear on the top, which wouldn't normally work on a V8 engine. This is likely a developer oversight. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Coupes Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Classics Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class